


Always On My Mind

by lafayettesdick



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Arguments, College, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hamilton needs chill, Jefferson needs to maybe not, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Modern Era, Yelling, george is done with they bullshit, here comes the General, long story, male lafayette, maybe twenty something chapters, memefayette, really cheesy, smart remarks, the occasional ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7431444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafayettesdick/pseuds/lafayettesdick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When  Alexander came to America, he was in search of fulfilling his dreams and dying a martyr. When he found John Laurens, he started rethinking his priorities."</p><p>Or, the one where Chicken Nuggets™ start a revolution</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Papers, words, that’s all he knows. That’s the only thing he could manage properly, the only thing he is capable of controlling. The way his mind and hand react in perfect synchronization is the only purpose he could have, the only way to freedom, according to himself. He wrote his way out of the Hell that left him stranded. He wrote his way to New York. And he’ll keep writing. Writing for freedom. For his voice to be heard. To have purpose. 

To John, however, this isn’t all there is to Alex. To him, he’s more than the ink sliding across the paper, that seems to come alive in a way, to yell with as much passion about the topic written upon it as Alexander would. No, to John, Alexander was more than his profession, more than his words. He could never string the right words along to insinuate his fidelity correctly. None of them seemed as though they were of exemplary. He has tried several times, in the form of writing letters, but never has sent any of them. He couldn't muster the strength of his gut to bring up the topic lightly in conversation. He has known Alexander for long enough to be aware of his bisexual orientation. All the information and passion dripping- pouring from Alexander's heart into every sentence he throws out into the air for any and all to hear, every bit of it captivates John Laurens’ heart and squeezes harder by the second.

 

A storm. That’s what he was called. A raging, dark storm. The crack of thunder followed by a brightened white streak of electricity. The unsettled feeling in the air, panic, the frenzy, caused by him. A hurricane. Ironic, they think. Only a fierce storm could survive that of it’s own power. If only he found it as enlightening.The word would always carelessly slide off their tongue and pierce through his ears, ringing. The word would constrict itself around his chest, engulfing him until he’s sure anyone less of a fool could tell. He’s never felt such a thing before. That is, of course, with an exception. He couldn’t lay it out, his mind left empty spaces through his reasoning, but, whenever he sees John, his chest lunges as though his heart is trying to absent itself from where it belongs. He’d always consider John to be his friend, his closest. This feeling in his heart, it wouldn’t go away. The scorching, blistering fire within his heart burns the most fervent when he looks over to see his flatmate flirting with someone. It angered him, yet the anger wasn’t towards Laurens. It never was, and he didn’t know why.


	2. Meet-Ups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically "Hey"  
> "Hey"  
> "Hey"  
> "Hey, hey, hey,"

John 

John stood on the corner of the newly formed - crowded block. It was nearly one in the afternoon, but not quite yet. He was earlier than intended, he expected to have at least a couple minutes to himself in silence. He was barely given that. While he waited by the building he was leaning on earlier, he thought to himself silently. He watched the clouds move through the bright blue sky as he stared off into thought.

He was to meet up with one Alexander Hamilton. They had only been introduced to each other once before, months earlier, by a mutual friend. Luckily, John had gotten information to contact him from a certain French friend of his before he was sent to France again to visit family. They had been exchanging messages for the past couple weeks and they had to decided to finally talk in person again. The man seemed very nice to John and he had anticipated seeing him again. He liked his voice, and it was one of the things that stood out to John about him. Alexander seemed very passionate about what he said, his voice ardent. He liked it. However, his thoughts were interrupted with the ever so familiar-sounding voice. His gaze snapped back to the space in front of him, to see Alexander.

Alexander stood in front of John, looking him up and down. He looked a little less than fancy in his dark coloured outfit. Black pants acquainted with a white button up that was concealed by an even darker jacket. His hair, even though it was tied back, small, underlit curls frizzed out along the sides of his face, apprising the freckles that seem to illuminate the brightness of his eyes, the brown green shining an intriguing amber. It was obvious John was deep in thought, yet he couldn't help but give his shoulder a small shake, smiling at John.

"Laurens, right?" John smiled a little in response to hearing his name, and nodded toward the man.

"Hamilton. It's good to see you again!" His voice held the obvious joy he had in seeing Alexander.

He took notice to the hand that had touched his shoulder, but didn't look in that direction. His eyes remained on Hamilton. He studied him for the first time in months, with a closer look than before. He was shorter, by a couple inches at least. His hair was let down, running down to his shoulders in a slightly messy way. Looking over his features, John let himself smile slightly. This man was nothing short of stunning, in appearance. He looked into his eyes and paused, his lips parting slightly. He ran short of breath and he blinked a couple times before realizing that Alexander had spoken to him.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Alexander seemed distracted for a moment, thrown off by John's inquiry. Alex looked away for a moment, biting his lip nervously before looking back at John.

"I said something?" He cocked his head to the side, resembling a confused dog. John widened his eyes a little with the thought that he was wrong.

"I thought... I apologize." He made a small, nervous laugh. "I was distracted." Alexander smiled gaily, a short laugh escaping his mouth.

"It's fine, John. I constantly build and tear down mountains with words daily, there'll be more chances than not to hear me speak." Alexander let his hand falter from John's shoulder. The end of his sentence was accompanied with a small but happy laugh emanating from John. Laurens smiled and made a swift motion with his hand, showing that the two should walk.

"I would love to listen to anything you have to say. I suppose we should walk?" His glistening eyes bright with cheer, asked the shorter man.  
Alexander raised an eyebrow, a smirk playing on his lips.

"We should," he walked a few paces before turning around and extending his arm toward the stunned John. "Are you coming?" John smiled and felt his heart beat a little harder as he happened to catch the smirk on Alexander's mouth.

"Of course." He walked toward Alexander and continued with him, starting to walk away from the simple building they were originally supposed to meet by.  
They walked together, not paying attention to exactly where they were going, but they both had to move each other out of the way of people, that way they didn't run into anyone. John casually stole glances at the shorter man while he passionately talked about what he wanted to accomplish when he finished his college courses. He didn't notice the other looking at him simultaneously until both of their eyes caught each other. In that moment of silence, he noticed that the both of them were heating on the cheeks.  
Alexander shyly looked away and held the back of his neck, his lips parted as if there was something he wanted to say, he just couldn't get the words undone from their tandem. John, in a recovery, started to talk about something else. He hated awkward situations just as badly as Alexander did, if not worse. They walked for five miles, talking about their past, their present, and hopefully their future. Their conversation had gotten deep and intellectual.

They walked on the sidewalk through a park that neither of them had ever been in. The tree leaves were scattered throughout the grass and concrete, making nearly every step audible with the crunching under their feet. John was telling quite the story of how he met Lafayette, defending him from getting into a bar fight.

".. That man had the audacity to take one step closer and I-" Alex stopped and held his arm over John's chest to silence him mid-sentence.

"John, do you know which street we are on?" Comprehending the sentence, John paused and looked around them. The sky was orange, the millions of lights of the city lighting up the ground.

"No.. I don't have my phone either." He looked back to Alexander with fear that immediately disappeared when their eyes met. Hamilton smiled reassuringly, not breaking eye contact. This won a small smile from Laurens. He felt safer around the outspoken man. "We can find our way back, hopefully before midnight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two tomorrow :D
> 
> Maybe later tonight but like, that's if you want gay
> 
> Actually chapter three but thatdoesntmattershhhhhh :D 
> 
> Comments are very appreciated!!!


	3. Sleepovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute stuff : )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am supposed to be on Wattpad duty, but guess who's getting the editorial job? This guy (Adam).
> 
> Yell at Jason- He made me have to do all this work, guys.
> 
> I'm innocent -Jason

Alex 

John and Alexander had been walking back toward the way they came, trying to keep the path exactly the way they walked it before for hours. The sky had darkened hastily. By the time they neared the outskirts of New York City, they were both dead tired from talking, walking, and thinking. John stood straight as he saw the familiar lights and buildings surrounding them, standing on the tip of his toes like an excited child as he realized where they were.

"Hamilton, I know where we are. My home is nearby." He looked toward the nearly dead-looking man with a smile, hoping the news would cheer the man up. Alex had a tired half smile, lifting his eyebrows with relief. He looked somewhat like a happy puppy, large eyes unmasked and showing his exhausted state. John's smile widened slightly at his happy look and he took his hand unconsciously, walking quicker and dragging Hamilton with him toward the apartment complexes in the city.

Alex allowed himself to be dragged, somewhat stumbling after him in the quick paced haze. John didn't seem to be bothered by the long walk, he was driven on the happiness that being close to home gave him. The closeness left him feeling nowhere near upset. By the time they'd gotten there, Hamilton could barely keep his eyes open long enough to stay upright and not fall asleep right then and there. It had been weeks since Alexander was able to sleep more than four hours a night. John opened the door for the tired man, and led him in by the hand, letting go once he realized he was still holding it. He led Hamilton toward the nearest place of rest; a small, comfortable sofa, and sat him down. After closing the door, he sat beside Alex and gave him a very tired, but happy smile. The room was dark and indistinguishable, but lit up softly by the moon.

"It looks like you're going to have to stay here for the night," he said quietly with a yawned. Hamilton replied through a series of half-coherent mumbles, a faint yet soft smile played upon his lips. He felt himself gradually slide down until his head was in John's lap, but it didn't matter to him at the time. John simply smiled in a tired stupor at how cute he found this.

"G'night, John..." He mumbled into the other's lap softly, letting sleep overcome him.

"Goodnight, Alexander," was the last thing he heard from John before passing out.

* * *

 

Hamilton sat up in the morning, alone. Pushing his hair out of his face, he looked around at the unfamiliar room. The walls were light blue, with brown lining on the bottom and tops of the walls. There were multiple doors, one that was obviously the entrance to the household. One doorway didn't have a door, but light came through it, along with small sounds. The floor was wooden, clean. There was one wall with two large windows with red curtains that were pulled back, and an entertainment center (including a television surrounded by disc cases, an X-Box 360, and a stereo) sitting in between them. The couch he was laying on was a light blue, matching the walls. It was accented with wine red pillows, giving the couch a comfortable look. It sat near the middle of the room. The rest of the room was decorated with shelves and knick-knacks, photographs, and expensive-looking paintings.

_Where the bloody fuck am I?_

He stood up, trying to recall vivid memories, crucial information as to where he could be. Nothing in his mind provided a sufficient answer.

"Well fuck, I'm gonna get raped, aren't I?" He mumbled to himself.

The smell of sugar emanated throughout the house. Hamilton closed his eyes and took in the scent. A small hum could be heard from the kitchen, cheery tune in a quiet song that was just loud enough to reach Alexander's ears from the couch. Hamilton couldn't help but walk towards the smell of the food cooking and walked into the kitchen before he could register the fact that he'd moved. John didn't notice Alexander walking into the room, since he was so focused on popping the little bubbles in the pancake batter as he waited for the opposite side to become solid. He continued to quietly hum a tune that was lighthearted, however had a somewhat sad tone in it. Hamilton looked at the man from the doorway of the kitchen, recognizing who it was once John turned to face him. John widened his eyes to see the man standing in the doorway, obviously surprised that he was even awake. He smiled brightly after a moment, calming himself.

"You scared the shit outta me." Alexander smiled faintly.

"Did I? My apologies, then," The words rolled off his tongue with ease, his tone more inviting than serious. John's smile grew slightly and he turned to look back at the pancakes, flipping the one over that was in the pan.

"Don't worry about it." He chuckled lightheartedly. "I'm making pancakes. Do you want some?" He looked back over his shoulder with a small smile. Hamilton's expression quivered before quickly covering the faux pas with a smile. John picked up a plate that had two pancakes on it already and turned toward Alexander, holding the plate out to him. "I made some already if you want." He had a most charming smile. Hamilton's eyes widened slightly, glancing to the plate. John rose an eyebrow, as if questioning Alexander's ability to accept gifts. Alex warily took the plate, in a way as if asking if it was okay for him to. John nodded simply, understanding the look, and turned back to the pan as he flipped the pancake he was previously playing with. Hamilton walked out of the kitchen and waited until he was out of earshot and scarfed down one of the pancakes quickly, nearly choking on the pieces he didn't chew thoroughly. After a moment, a couple sounds were heard from inside the kitchen and John walked back out into the room Alexander was in, pausing by the door. He held a plate with two pancakes, both obscenely covered in syrup and butter, still steaming hot. He looked at Alex. "Alexander...? Do you have a fork?" Alex heard John's voice from behind him. He wasn't facing John.

Alex turned around, his mouth full of food, and tried to choke out a muffled; "Wuh?" John's eyes widened as he held back a laugh.

"I guess you don't need one, huh?" he rose his eyebrows in a joking manner. Alexander quickly swallowed the food and smiled, giving a short shake of his head. "When was the last time you ate, Alex?" he rose an eyebrow and he forked a small piece of pancake off of his plate. It was the first time that John had shortened his name like that, and he hesitated to answer for a slight moment as he decided that he liked the way it sounded. Especially with John's voice. Something about John's voice made Alexander want to stop talking and listen. No other person's voice, or sound, even, could do that.

"Good question," he said with a shrug, winning a short chuckle from John.

"Alright, alright. Do you want to watch something while we eat? It's obvious you can't talk and eat at the same time." John laughed quietly before shoving another chunk of pancake in his mouth. More unattractive this time, with some syrup sticking to the sides of his lips. Alexander's eyes lingered on John's lips, his eyes étourdi with thought while giving a mindless nod. His head started to tilt before he skeptically shook his head and pushed away the thoughts that were playing on his mind, hoping John didn't catch it.

"I'd love to," he said, a simper to his voice as he spoke. John nodded and smiled, leading the two to the sofa that they'd fallen asleep on the night before. He sat Alex down and picked up the remote, sitting down beside him on the opposite side of the sofa. He turned on the television that sat across the room from them.

"What do you like to watch?" he turned his head to look at Alex. Alexander faced John, answering with a shrug.

"I don't watch a lot of TV, anything'd be fine," He replied, flashing a half smile. John nodded and flipped the channels until he reached National Geographic. Alexander's eyes lit up at the scene playing of two different prides of lions fighting over territory of a water source, and he leaned forward. John didn't see the look in his eyes and he grabbed the remote in thought, wondering what else was playing. He felt the pair of eyes looking at him intensely and looked to the side, widening his eyes once seeing Alexander's fixed stare, mentally telling him not to change the channel. He set the remote down and looked to the television set. Transiently, the two had finished their pancakes while indulging themselves into the show and their own conversations. John had taken their plates and set them in the sink, walking back out to the couch before sitting down. Alexander mentally swore that John wasn't sitting that close before, but he wasn't going to complain. He'd thought of doing the opposite, though. By the time the show ended, neither of them were paying attention to the gruesome, territorial homicide on the television screen. They had gotten to the conclusion that both of them are going to the same college and while Alexander is a freshman, John had already been for two years.

"I forgot to ask you... What are your majors?" John had turned on the couch, sitting so he faced Alexander, one leg resting underneath the one that hung off the side of the couch. Alexander was sitting crossed legged, vis-à-vis with John.

"I'm majoring in American Government and Political Science, minoring in American History and Law. What are yours?" Alex pushed his hair out of his face, listening to John as he spoke.

"Do you have a lot of time on your hands?" he chuckled. "I'm majoring in Law and American History, minoring in Political Science. We aren't very different, huh?" Another laugh emanated from the breathtaking man. Alex couldn't help but laugh along. "Are you staying in the dorms on campus?"

"Yeah," Alex nodded. "Are you?"

"Yeah. I kinda have to." he smiled a little.

"Oh?" He quirked his head, resembling the manner of a dog.

"Yeah, I-" John was cut off by a loud knocking, frightening both of them. The freckled man furrowed his eyebrows, turning his head to look at the white front door. Laurens stood up after the knocking continued and he walked over to the door. "I'm not expecting anyone." He said with suspicion trailing his words. He unlocked the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder who it be?
> 
> So I realized that since I had to do a lot of editing, that if you're reading this story on here and not Wattpad, it means you guys are getting more content (and better content to be honest) so go ahead and brag. 
> 
> We haven't progressed a lot on writing the upcoming chapters so I will go yell at Jason to help me write (don't yell at him guys he's scary).
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated!!!


	4. The Gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY for not updating this when I said I would!!! Feel free to yell at Adam in the comments or something!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations are at the bottom of the chapter.

Once the door was opened, John tackled by the weight of someone yelling in a thick accent. The second man stood in the doorway, watching the two as they fall to the ground. John grunted loudly as he hit the floor and glared at the Frenchman that laid on him.

 

“ _ Bonjour, mon ami, _ ” Lafayette grinned. John pushed him off with a short laugh. He sat up and waved to the man in the doorway.

 

“Hi, Herc.” Lafayette immediately got to his feet and started heading into the kitchen.

 

“You should really check your phone more often!” Lafayette shouted from the kitchen as he rummaged through John's fridge.

 

“I didn't have it with me at all last night,” he called out to the thieving frenchman. Hercules extended a hand to help him up, John smiling thankfully. “I made pancakes. They're on the counter!” John looked toward the kitchen.

 

“ _ Merci _ !” John shook his head. Hercules rose an eyebrow as he looked to Alexander. 

 

“We didn't know you had a guest.” John turned to look at Alex, following Hercules’ gaze. At that exact moment, Lafayette, with a whole pancake hanging out the side of his mouth, stuck his head through the doorway of the room as if he'd been summoned.

 

“A guest??” He grinned. He followed their gazes and landed his eyes on Alexander. “Alex!!” the pancake flopped out of his mouth, but he'd been lucky enough to catch it on his plate as he ambled to the couch quickly. John grinned and watched the scene playing out, realizing that Hercules and Alexander hadn’t been properly introduced. Laf leaned over the back and hugged the man, invading personal space. Alexander tried pushing him away.

 

“C’mon Laffy, your breath smells like a goddamn baguette!” He whined, unable to push Lafayette away. Laughter erupted from the other two men and Lafayette eventually let go of Alex after squeezing him breathless, chuckling himself.

 

“It is good to see that you two,” Lafayette couldn't help but smirk suggestively, _“est devenu proche_.” Alex swatted at the other’s arm. John was left to wonder what Laf meant, since he didn't know much French, and this definitely wasn't in his vocabulary, however he knew Laf said something dirty; he always did.

 

“It’s nothing like that,  _ gai expédituer _ !” Lafayette erupted with laughter and grinned as he continued to eat the bare pancake.

 

_ “Mais l'idée elle-même est pas mal ... répétée et je vous poignarder avec cette galette!” _ Alexander said admonishingly, his tone territorial. Lafayette wiggled his eyebrows at Alex, smiling as he stuffed half of a pancake into his mouth. Hercules grinned and headed into the kitchen. 

 

“Aye, John, ya got anything to drink?” he called from the fridge as he dug through it.

 

“You guys act like you live here.” John walked toward the kitchen doorway, leaning against the frame, and directed Mulligan to the alcohol. All the while, Lafayette was making suggestive glances toward Alex with his eyes, looking between John and him. Alexander groaned under his breath, regretting it already.

 

“Did you sleep well,  _ ami _ ?” He spoke with a muffled mouth full of pancake.

 

“Yes, actually, with John’s lap as  _ mon oreiller.”  _ Lafayette smiled a little. John started to listen from the kitchen doorway, not paying too much attention to Mulligan’s quiet talking.

 

“That's awfully surprising. Usually you don’t sleep. Was he comfortable?” He bothered to swallow his food carefully before speaking. Alexander nodded.

 

“Very. That’s the first time I fell asleep before two am in ages.” John let his lip lift in a small smile. He was happy to be able to be comfortable enough to make someone fall asleep early that usually doesn’t. Either that was the case, or Alexander had gotten tired of talking during their walk, which, by what John has heard, was seemingly impossible.

 

“ _ Tres bien. _ ” Lafayette smiled. He then continued to shove his face full of the last piece of pancake he had left on his plate. John sighed and walked to the coffee table by the couch, picking up his phone. He turned it on and read through the thousands of messages he was spammed with. 

 

**Lafayette (19 messages, 3 missed calls)**

 

**Hercules (1 missed call)**

 

“Holy shit, Laf. Why don't you call the president while you're at it?” John said while scrolling through the messages.

 

**To: Alexander**

**From: French Fry**

_ Saturday, August 22nd _

_ (10:21pm) _

 

_ Answer your phone.   _

 

_ Hey. _

 

_ John. _

 

_ Gay shit. _

 

_ John. _

 

_ Listen to me. _

 

_ We are drunk again. _

 

_ Whatever. We are coming over. _

 

_ (11:45pm) _

_ Nope. My car broke down. _

 

_ Sunday, August 23rd _

_ (7:30am) _

 

_ Yo. _

 

_ Sorry about last night man. _

 

_ Who the hell are you fucking? Pick up the phone. _

 

_ (9:41am) _

 

_ I'm on my way over. _

 

_ Which street do you live on again? _

 

_ Oh wait. _

 

_ Nevermind. _

 

_ I almost crashed holy shit. _

 

_ (10:01am) _

 

_ Okay I’m in front of your door. _

 

_ Hi. _

 

John shook his head. “My phone is at ten percent. Try not to overkill next time, Laf.” Lafayette simply waved off what John was saying nonchalantly. Then he started to choke on a pancake piece and stumbled to Hercules, taking his beer and gulping down some.

 

After gulping down the food, he looked back to John. “Well it was urgent.” he crossed his arms in a pouty way, like a young child whose sibling cheated in their game of monopoly. Laurens set his phone down on the charger and looked back to the Lafayette.

 

“Urgent?” he frowned slightly. Lafayette nodded and looked to Hercules, who ran back into the kitchen to get more booze. John looked equally confused as Alexander felt. He furrowed his eyebrows, looking amongst the trio. Laf simply grinned, licking his lips. When Herc walked back to the doorway, he handed out cans of beer to them all. Alexander hesitated to take one.

 

“I'm not old enough to drink.” he gave a small, cute smile. Hercules responded with a lighthearted laugh. 

 

“It's okay. Don't worry ‘bout it. We probably aren't gonna leave the house tonight.” Herc handed him a drink. They all smiled and toasted to the end of a long summer. College started up again in just two days. 

 

Multiple hours later, John and Alexander sat on the couch, Alex on the armrest and John on the cushion across from him. They chatted about their opinions, finding that they agree on nearly everything, from the LGBT community to equal rights to minimum wage to government policy. Alexander found out that John had a current job of working at Starbucks five days a week. John didn't find out too much about Alexander, except that he worked at home.

 

Alexander felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, grabbing it and looking at the letters that displayed on the LED screen.

 

**To: Alexander**

**From: Dickbag**

_ Saturday, August 23rd _

_ (3:50pm) _

_ I expect to see you in debate. _

 

Alex frowned and furrowed his eyebrows at the message, turning his phone off without caring to answer. John curiously looked to Alexander, wondering if something was wrong. 

 

“What was that?” John asked Alexander, glancing at his phone, then to the man's eyes.

 

“Just a message from Jefferson,” he answered, putting his phone back into his pocket. Laurens nodded a little, glancing at Lafayette. 

 

“We know a guy named Jefferson.” John chuckled.

 

“You’d probably know him; Thomas Jefferson.” John nodded, his curls bobbing with his head, even though they were tied back.

 

“That's the guy. Extremely flashy?” 

 

“Purple ass suit.” 

 

“High and mighty..”

 

“Acts like tough shit…” 

 

“Fights like a pussy..”

 

“Made Lee fight for him…”

 

“Yeah, we know the guy alright.” Laurens couldn't help but smile. Alex returned the smile. “How do you know T-Jeffs?” John rose an eyebrow.

 

“Fought with him and Lee about politics. Vocally then physically,” He smiled, slight yet noticeable arrogance in his voice. John grinned, the smile hitting a soft spot somewhere in him.

 

“Did he hit you?” his voice sounded a little more protective than he intended it to be.

 

“Obviously, but I hit him back.” Alex answered, not seeming to take note of the over protectiveness in John’s voice.

 

“Twice as hard?” John gave a small smile.

 

“Broke his nose,” Alexander grinned, seemingly proud of injuring Jefferson. John smiled along with him, happy as well. 

 

“Laf is friends with him, so... Try not to talk too much shit about him around misterMonsieur French Fry.” John chuckled, feeling his gut tighten a little. He wasn’t sure why.

 

“I’d be surprised if he wasn't, he tries to friend everyone,” Alex spoke, tone aggerated. exaggerated. John shrugged and nodded. The conversation was coming to a close and John was trying to think of a way to keep the talk going, flowing smoothly as it had when it begun. He wasn’t good with these things and it was visibly noticeable that he was uncomfortable in some form. Alexander cocked his head slightly.

 

“You okay there?” He asked, his voice filled with sonorous worry. The concern in Alexander’s voice brought a slight blush to his cheeks, gracing them with a gentle pink glow that brought out his freckles. He nodded a little, looking at Alexander’s eyes. John’s eyes were open with a mixture of unidentifiable emotions.

 

“John!” Lafayette shouted from the other end of the room, leaning against a wall next to Hercules. John turned around to face him.

 

“What?”

 

“We’re going to go to Hercules’ place because we want to play twister.” John grinned. “And we know you don’t own the game.” 

 

“Go for it! You guys better get wasted!” John chuckled. “I wanna have pictures of your drunk ass falling to the ground in the morning.” a smirk played on his lips. Hercules grinned and walked toward the door, Lafayette following behind him happily.    
  


“ _Utiliser une protection_!” Alexander called out, amused voice. A grin spread across Lafayette’s face as he passed Alexander, turning and winking at him before leaving the house.

**________________________________________________________________**

 

**Translations**

 

**Bonjour, mon ami - Hello, my friend**

**Merci - Thank you**

**Est devenu proche - Became close**

**Mais l'idée elle-même est pas mal ... répétée et je vous poignarder avec cette galette!! - But the idea itself is not bad… Repeat that and I’ll stab you with that pancake**

**Mon Oreiller - My pillow**

**Tres bien -  That’s good**

**Utiliser une protection! - Use protection!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah whoops I will try to upload chapter 5 tomorrow sorry :(
> 
> \- Adam


	5. Golf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. Chapter 5 is difficult. - Adam

After the two had left John and Alexander alone, heading back toward Hercules' house, John glanced at Alexander with a small smile, as if to ask " _what comes next?_ "

"We missed lunch. Are you hungry?" John asked politely as he stood up, stretching his arm across his chest as if he was getting ready to run a marathon. Alexander gave a quick smile as John's eyes searched the area around them for something. Alex followed his gaze, trying to see what he was set on finding.

"John? What is it that you're looking for?" He inquired, glancing up to the other's eyes. Their eyes met as John gave a small smile.

"I was just looking for my keys, in case you wanted to go out and get something to eat for lunch." John turned around immediately after finishing his sentence and walked to the other end of the room, his back to Alexander.

The other's eyes lit up at the idea and stood up. His eyes flickered to John, trailing downwards to John's ass, lingering longer than he intended. John turned his head to the side, only showing his left cheek toward Alex. He froze and quickly looked away, hoping not to have gotten caught. John didn't seem to notice, turning back around with his keys in hand and a small smile on his freckled face. He held the jingly keychain up on his index finger and chuckled. "Does lunch out sound good?"

"Sounds great," Alexander answered a little quickly with a nod, a smile curving onto his lips as he pushed his hair out of his face. John smiled a little wider and looked at Alexander, pausing.

"Hey, we're still in our clothes from yesterday. Do you want to shower and borrow some of mine? I mean, I don't mind." The polite man gave a slightly lopsided smile accompanied with the cutest chuckle Alex had ever heard.

"Yeah, sure," he smiled back. Laurens nodded and walked to the door on the same wall as the doorway that leads to the kitchen. He opened the door and flicked on a light, then turned to look back at Alex.

"You first?" John rose his eyebrows in a pressing manner, making it seem as more of a statement than a question. Alexander walked into the bathroom, looking it over. The basic countertop with a mirror and a sink, a cupboard above the light switch, the sparkling white toilet at the end of the counter, and the shower at the end of the small room. There were small things around, like a bar of soap, facewash, shampoo, towels, et cetera. He took off his clothes and got in, adjusting the water temperature to be very hot.

Fifteen minutes later, the water stopped running, and John knew it was his turn to take a shower. When Alexander got out of the shower, he wrapped the towel around his waist and tied it there, letting it stay loosely around his hips. He saw clothes sitting on the counter by the sink, waiting for him. He smiled and picked up the clothes, hesitatingly looking them over. A dark T-shirt that was plain grey, jeans that looked like they were too tight, purple plaid boxers, and white socks. He dried himself off happily, feeling clean for the first time in a week. Alexander started to dress himself, putting on the boxers, chuckling at the color and how much the it didn't match him. He put on the socks, then the pants, noticing that they weren't too loose. Not in the back, at least.

At that moment, a knock came from the door, and before Alexander could respond, it opened, a certain freckled face appearing between the opening in the door. John's eyes caught sight of Alexander's shirtlessness and widened, his head disappeared from sight and the door closing quickly.

A quick "Sorry-!" came from the other side of the door. Alexander didn't have much time to react but as his brain processed what had happened, his cheeks turned a gentle pink. He quickly put on the shirt and looked in the mirror, checking his appearance before opening the door.

"I'm sorry Alexander," John was leaning against the couch, his spare clothes in his hand, with a nervous smile. "I should have waited." Alexander shook his head.

"It's okay, John." Alexander tried to pull off a nonchalant look, giving a small shrug. "It's your turn to use the shower." He smiled.

John nodded and walked past Alex without another word, entering the bathroom and closing the door behind him. Small noises could be heard from the inside. Alexander sat on the couch, messing with his hair that was making John's shirt wet. He looked around the room, seeing a stand next to the only door on the wall furthest from the front door. His gaze focused on the hair ties sitting on top of it. He slowly got up and walked over to the stand, seeing the mirror above it that was a little too high up on the wall for him to see himself perfectly in. Alexander picked up a tie.

_Surely John wouldn't mind if I borrowed one..._

Alex smiled a little and tied his hair back. He looked around the room for a couple minutes, finally getting to know his surroundings. Some simple paintings that looked like they were worth hundreds, a bookcase with mostly photographs and small knick-knacks on it. By the time he had figured out which people were which in the photographs, he heard the water turn off. A small smile worked its way onto his lips and he took a seat on the couch, waiting like a patient puppy.

John walked out of the bathroom in a light blue tee and dark jeans. He threw a smile in Alexander's direction, taking his towel and drying his hair.

"I hope you don't mind me using one of your hair ties." Alexander smiled nervously. John shook his head as he walked over to the stand that Alex was by earlier. He tied his hair back as well.

"I don't mind at all," John spoke as he looked at himself in the mirror. A small smile stretched his lips and he looked back to Alexander. "So, what do you want to eat? There's a Subway down the street, and right next to it is a Little Caesars."

"Subway sounds fine," Alex answered innocently. John looked away with a small chuckle and nodded. He motioned for Alexander to follow him.

They walked to Subway, ordered their food, John insisting on paying for the two of them. After they got their food, they walked back toward John's place, exchanging glances and barely talking. They got home and hung around for a little while, indulging themselves into conversation yet again. Soon enough, Alexander parted ways with John and left for home, promising to return his clothes as soon as he could.

The next two days were dreadfully quiet for the both of them.

Finally, the day came for the both of them to move into their dorms. Both John and Alexander packed at the last minute, preparing themselves for hoards of students.

Alexander walked up to the college board while reaching into his pocket for his license before authenticating it and countersigning the sign up sheet, receiving the key to his dorm afterwards. He studied the number, looking at a small map on the side of the wall. He walked down the hallway, going to the dorm rooms. He wanted to put his things in his dorm room before exploring the campus and possibly getting something to eat. All he carried with him was a book bag containing multiple notebooks and a laptop, his charger and his phone, and other miscellaneous things, and a suitcase he rolled alongside him containing all his clothes.

He walked down the hallways, sidewalks, heading to the dorm building. Once there, he had no trouble finding his room. He noticed that it was unlocked and he knocked before opening the door. Immediately, familiar music was heard. Toxic, by Britney Spears, was playing from a laptop on the bed to the left side of the room. On the bed, facing away, was Alexander's roommate, dancing lightly to the beat while typing away on his laptop.

"Lafayette?" Alexander chuckled. A girly screech came from the man as he jumped up and whipped his head around to look at Alexander.

" _Ne pas me faire peur comme ça! Merde, Alexander!_ " Lafayette regained his composure. "What are you doing here?"

"Checking into my dorm room, I guess we're _colocataires_ ," Alex answered, grinning. Lafayette smiled and stood, his music still blaring.

" _Parfait!_ " Lafayette smiled and looked to his side of the room. It was half decorated with different things like small posters or movies. He even had a unicorn plushie on his pillow. Alexander set his things on his bed, unzipping his book bag to pull out his laptop and charger before finding an outlet beside the bed and plugging it in to charge it. Laf got back to his computer, checking a separate tab and typing quickly to respond to a message. He looked back at Alex. "Would you like to come and eat lunch with John, Hercules, and me? We want to check out the campus."

"Yeah, love to," Alexander looked over to Lafayette before answering, flashing a smile. Lafayette grinned and sent a quick message on the laptop before changing the music to Katy Perry's "California Girls." He turned and looked back to Alexander, to find him smiling like an idiot.

"Do you need help unpacking?" Laf eyed the luggage bag. Alexander gave a quick "If you wanna" shrug, getting up and pulling the bag over to him. Lafayette nodded and looked to the bag. "What's in it?" he tilted his head.

"Just clothes," Alex walked over to the dresser and opened the top two drawers, waiting for Laf to hand him his things. He did so, opening the luggage, laying it on the ground, and starting to hand Alexander his clothes. Alex took the purple boxers that Laf was starting to laugh at hastily.

"Come off it, they're not mine!"

"Oh?" The Frenchman rose his eyebrows in a suggestive, pressing manner. A shit-eating grin crossed his face.

"We didn't screw, _gai cul,_ I just borrowed 'em."

"Mhm." He nodded it off, sounding like he didn't believe Alex, but the topic was shrugged off as more clothes were handed to him.

After the rest of his bag was emptied into the dresser drawers, they walked out of their dorm and in the direction of the cafeteria. They talked nonsense in French, making some jokes about the last couple days. As soon as they walked into the cafeteria, a familiar voice sounded from the other end of the room.

"Laf! Alex!" Hercules called out from a booth, raising his hand and waving it, reminding Alex of the wavy inflatable things in front of tire stores. Lafayette led them over and they sat in the booths, listening to an argument between John and Hercules.

"I have told you a million times already, that curly fries are so much better than the regular fries that you get at McDonalds and shit." John huffed a breath as Herc rolled his eyes, eating a french fry. Lafayette rose his eyebrows, then furrowed them.

"Look, I think we can all come to an agreement," Lafayette interrupted, pausing dramatically, "that smiley fries are the best fries in the world." to which both Hercules and John paused and nodded. The Frenchman grinned and sighed. "Alex and I will go get some food. We'll be back." Laf stood and motioned for Alexander to follow. Alex nodded and stood up, following after the other. He led the two of them to the line, looking at the choices. Lafayette picked up a chicken burger, furrowing his eyebrows as he put it on his tray. It only had bread, meat, and a flimsy piece of lettuce on it. "What the hell..?"

Alexander warily looked at the chicken nuggets, putting some on his tray. He followed Lafayette to the end of the line, where they waited to pay for their food. Laf stepped up as it was his turn, and sighed, seeing the price for his food as he paid. Then Alex walked up to the cashier, only to learn that the food he was to pay for was $6.00. Chicken nuggets with ketchup, for six. Whole. Dollars. He immediately felt outraged and his mind exploded with rationalizations of protest to write down as he walked back to the table with Lafayette.

"Did you guys notice that the food-" Lafayette started as he walked to the table, taking a seat next to Hercules, being cut off by a furious Alexander Hamilton.

"This is malevolent!" He stormed and sat next to John, his eyebrows furrowed angrily. All three of them looked to Alex. Lafayette knew he was about to rant. "The ignoble price of shitty food has to be associated with an imbecilic, discreditable idiot! Honestly, the immoderate pricing is the blame of an incompetent dumbass! The bastardization of the situation is obvious, but the funds aren't for the kitchen, so what the hell is the collec-"

" _Alexander,_ " Lafayette gave a look toward Alex saying something in between _keep quiet_ and _shut the fuck up_. "The funds are going toward the sports club.." He calmly took a bite of his chicken sandwich. John furrowed his eyebrows.

"Are they funding a new sport team or something? We already have football, basketball, soccer.." John's voice trailed off.

"Golf." Lafayette said after swallowing his food. Both John and Hercules rose an eyebrow as if to ask " _why?"_ Alexander's eyebrows furrowed, his eyes a combination of heated emotions.

"Who the hell thought that  _golf_ was worth funding?"

After Lafayette finished the next bite of his sandwich, he set it down. His eyes found Alexander's, having an unamused look in them.

"Thomas Jefferson."

__________________________________________________

**Translations**

**Ne pas me faire peur comme ça! Merde, Alexander! - Don't scare me like that! Shit, Alexander!**

**Colocataires - Roommates**

**Parfait! - Perfect!**

**Gai cul - Gay ass**  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah.. Golf : )

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so we are posting the prologue and first chapter today. It is still modern AU but when we wrote this we thought we were doing the normal era that it was supposed to take place in. Updates should be on a schedule for the next couple days, since we do have some chapters pre-written. Once we reach chapter Five, there may be some complications as to time management. For now- Enjoy!!


End file.
